


Хамфри и смирение

by Tea_Lady (Red_Box)



Category: Yes Prime Minister
Genre: Gen, Screenplay/Script Format, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Tea_Lady
Summary: В результате супружеской ссоры репутации сэра Хамфри нанесён удар
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Хамфри и смирение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Humphrey and Humility](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/693775) by Mrs. Twelvetrees. 



_Секретариат премьер-министра. Бернард за своим столом, говорит с кем-то по телефону._

**Бернард:** Нет, в данный момент премьер-министр занят.

_Кладёт трубку, но телефон сразу же начинает звонить снова._

**Бернард:** Я же сказал! Премьер-министр сейчас не… А, это вы, премьер-министр. Да, буду у вас через секунду.

_Встаёт из-за стола и направляется к двери, ведущей в кабинет ПМ._

**Джим:** Бернард!

 **Бернард:** Что-то случилось?

 **Джим:** Я беспокоюсь насчёт Хамфри.

 **Бернард:** Его ещё нет.

 **Джим:** Поэтому и беспокоюсь. Очень это на него не похоже!

 **Бернард:** Позвонить ему?

 **Джим:** Да, позвоните из моего кабинета. Хочу сразу узнать, в чём дело.

 **Бернард:** Хорошо, премьер-министр.

_Поднимает трубку, набирает номер._

**Бернард:** О, здравствуйте, леди Эплби. Говорит Бернард Вули. А сэр Хамфри неподалёку?.. Боже!.. Спасибо, леди Эплби. Всего наилучшего. (вешает трубку) Чёрт возьми!

 **Джим:** (нетерпеливо) Ну, что произошло?

 **Бернард:** Ну… Трубку взяла леди Эплби…

 **Джим:** Это я понял.

 **Бернард** **:** Когда я спросил, рядом ли сэр Хамфри, она ответила, что нет.

_Джим ждёт, что Бернард добавит что-нибудь ещё, но тот, к несчастью, хранит молчание._

**Джим:** Ну же, Бернард, выкладывайте, я не умею читать мысли!

 **Бернард:** Мне бы не хотелось рассказывать дальше…

 **Джим:** Почему нет?

 **Бернард:** Это их частное дело…

 **Джим:** Бернард, Хамфри опаздывает на работу. Наша с ним встреча должна была начаться полчаса назад, что даёт мне право знать, почему его до сих пор здесь нет!

 **Бернард:** Да, господин премьер-министр. Пожалуй, вы правы.

 **Джим:** Отлично. Что с ним случилось?

 **Бернард:** Очевидно, утром между ним и леди Эплби произошла ссора… и леди…

 **Джим:** Ну! Что она сделала?

 **Бернард:** Выставила его из дома.

 **Джим:** (поражён) Из дома выставила?

 **Бернард:** Да. Выставила за дверь прямо домашних тапочках и пижаме и не пустила обратно.

_Джим пытается не смеяться._

**Бернард:** Так что, я не знаю, как связаться с ним и когда он прибудет в офис.

_Джим закрывает лицо ладонью, чтобы спрятать улыбку. Потом убирает ладонь и старается выглядеть серьёзным. Это сложно: проходит некоторое время, прежде чем он рискует сказать что-нибудь, не боясь, что рассмеётся._

**Джим:** Значит, сейчас Хамфри болтается где-то по Лондону…

 **Бернард:** Да, господин премьер-министр.

 **Джим:** (сдавленно хихикает)… в своей пижаме?

 **Бернард:** (тоже улыбаясь) Да, господин премьер-министр.

 **Джим:** Видимо, придётся пока как-то справляться без него. Но как только он объявится — тащите его сразу сюда. И… лучше ему не знать, что мы знаем… Ясно, Бернард?

 **Бернард:** Да, господин премьер-министр. Он не узнает, что вы знаете… и что я знаю… что _мы_ знаем про… ну, вы знаете.

_Бернард выходит._

***

_Снаружи у парадного входа Даунинг-стрит, 10 появляется сэр Хамфри. Он выглядит утомлённым, волосы растрёпаны, с полы новенького пиджака свисает бумажная бирка._

_Бернард занимается работой с документами в секретариате. Заходит Хамфри._

**Бернард:** Доброе утро, сэр Хамфри.

 **Хамфри:** (как обычно бесстрастно) Доброе утро, Бернард.

 **Бернард:** Господин премьер-министр просил меня, как только вы появитесь, сразу проводить вас к нему. Могу я доложить о вашем приходе?

 **Хамфри:** Да, Бернард.

_Бернард связывается с ПМ по внутренней телефонной линии._

**Бернард:** Сэр Хамфри только что прибыл, господин премьер-министр.

***

_В кабинете Джима._

**Хамфри:** Господин премьер-министр.

 **Джим:** А, Хамфри. Располагайтесь. (Хамфри садится напротив) Итак. Вы опоздали по меньшей мере на тридцать минут. Я волновался. Это так на вас не похоже. Я хочу, чтобы вы объяснились.

 **Хамфри:** О, это была небольшая тривиальная проблемка личного характера, господин премьер-министр. Теперь всё совершенно благополучно. Не о чем говорить, не стоит и минуты вашего внимания…

 **Джим:** Раз вы так утверждаете, я не буду расспрашивать.

 **Хамфри:** Спасибо, господин премьер-министр.

 **Джим:** Это новый костюм?

 **Хамфри:** О, да, господин премьер-министр. И весьма достойный, как мне показалось. А на ваш взгляд?

 **Джим:** Согласен. Хотя кое-что ещё нужно сделать… (Хамфри озадачен) Ещё не все ценники сняты.

 **Хамфри:** Действительно.

 **Джим:** В спешке покупали, да?

 **Хамфри:** Я…

 **Джим:** Чемоданчик для бумаг у вас тоже, кажется, новый?

 **Хамфри:** (бледнея) Д-да…

 **Джим:** А вы не могли бы открыть его для меня? Я подумываю, не купить ли такой же — хочу взглянуть на внутреннюю отделку.

 **Хамфри:** (понимает, что Джиму всё известно о его домашних неурядицах) Господин премьер-министр, неужели это действительно обязательно?

 **Джим:** Ещё как, Хамфри.

_Сэр Хамфри кладёт кейс на стол и открывает его. Внутри нет ничего, кроме аккуратно сложенной пижамы в голубую полосочку. Хамфри выглядит крайне смущённым._

**Джим:** Так я и думал. Я знаю, что случилось с вами утром, потому что Бернард звонил вам домой по моему распоряжению. Ваша жена взяла трубку и проинформировала нас о том, что выставила вас вон. (снова борется со смехом)

 **Хамфри:** Господин премьер-министр, мне придётся донести до вас тот факт, что ни моё теперешнее состояние, ни события, которые имели место быть ранее этим утром, ни в коем случае не должны становиться предметом обсуждения или, в той же мере, объектом насмешек, учитывая характер моего призвания и заслуженную репутацию, мои звания и ранг, а так же урон, который вышеупомянутыми насмешками и пренебрежением может быть нанесён вашему покорному слуге, не говоря уже о том, что мои обстоятельства не могут быть определены как вызывающие некие эмоции, далёкие от индифферентности и выражающиеся в физиологическом плане посредством гипервентиляции лёгких, серией непроизвольных сокращений мышц дыхательного аппарата, колебательным вокализом и характерной мимикой…

 **Джим:** (недоумённо) Что?

 **Хамфри:** (теряя выдержку) Это не повод для смеха!


End file.
